In Which Terra and Aqua ship VenNami
by Hikarin-Love
Summary: One-shot. Ventus is the single guy out of the group of friends, but Aqua and Terra are determined he need not stay single for long! Especially if there's a certain adorable artist on the market that seems like a good match!


A little something I wrote forever ago. I have a soft spot for Namine and Ventus (He looks like Roxas AND is fun like Sora, he's a dream!) So I decided to post it since I never really got around making it any bigger than it is, but I'd hate it if I just let this stay forever in my harddrive!

VenNami from the perspective of TerraxAqua with mentions of Sokai, Rion, and Akuroku (big surpise, a KH fic with Akuroku, lol)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Babe, we need to talk."

Aqua, pleasantly unaffected as always, let out a soft giggle at the sight of her boyfriend leaning on the doorway, "You're calling me 'Babe', now?"

"You didn't like 'honey', I'm tryin to find the right one. Anyway," Terra brushed aside the topic before continuing, "we really need to talk."

"About?"

"Ven."

"What's wrong with Ven?" Aqua became concerned.

Terra beckoned her to follow him. He went over to the desk area of Aqua's room, one which was organized to perfection with blue pencil-holders, folders, and other supplies. Terra pointed at her hanging pin-up board, right below her sticky-notes where she put pictures of everyone she loved.

"You notice Ven in these pictures?" he asked her simply.

"Yes," she smiled, "He's in every other one, Terra."

The brunette folded his arms and nodded in a sage-like way, "Right. Now, you see some of the pictures of everyone else?"

"Again, yes, Terra," Aqua put her hands on her hips and laughed a little, "I only put them all up here. What are you getting at?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there," he held up his hands and started pointing at specific pictures, "Look, here's Sora, he's with Kairi and as we all know, they're just as hopelessly in love as we are."

She rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"And here's Ven's brother, Roxas-with his crazy boyfriend…?"

"Axel."

"Whatever. Anyway, then there's this black haired girl-"

"_Xion_, Terra."

"Okay, okay, I got it already," now he rolled his eyes, "I'm bad with names, sue me. But look, whenever she's not with Roxas or that pyromaniac, she's with Riku."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too," Aqua took a closer look at the picture on her wall, "Do you thin they're going out?"

"That doesn't matter right now, Aqua," Terra turned towards his girl friend at placed both hands on her shoulders, gaining her attention, "Because now comes the hard question."

"Which would be…?" he was really starting to worry her with all this.

"What do they all have in common?"

Aqua blinked. Then looked back at her board. Then back at Terra.

"What?"

"What do Roxas, Axel, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Xion have in common?"

"Uh…" Aqua searched her brain for similarities, "They're all friends…"

"No, no," he shook his head, "other than that."

"Well, save for Riku and Xion, I know who's dating who," the bluenette frowned, "But what does this have to do with Ven, Terra?"

"_That,_" he said earnestly, pointing right at her, "_That!_ That right there is the answer!"

"Answer to what?" Aqua folded her arms angrily, "Terra, enough games, you're not making any sense!"

Terra turned her around again, making her see the pictures. "That's Ven, and there's everyone else, everyone else who are already in healthy-wholesome relationships. _Including_ us."

"Your point?"

"Ven's never with anyone."

Aqua's eyes widened, her mouth agape. "W…well I…I've never seen it that way before…" near-frantically, she ripped out some pictures and analyzed them, "You're right! Ven's always alone. Look here," she showed him one of the snapshots, "Remember the Atlantica concert?"

"Ven showed up without a date," Terra nodded over her shoulder, "_Again_."

"Everyone was in pairs…" Aqua thought further, remembering each and every detail, "Even though we came in threes…Sora, Riku, Kairi and Roxas, Axel, Xion, and me, you, him…Sora spent every second with Kairi, Axel took Roxas goodness knows where…and I remember how Riku and Xion instantly started talking with each other."

"But it's always like that, see?" Terra sat down on her chair, "We come as little groups but end up hooked up, cuz we are."

Aqua, her chair taken by her boyfriend, decided to sit down on her rugged floor. "I can't believe I've never noticed before…" she shook her head, "Ventus always ends up the odd man out, doesn't he?"

Terra nodded, "I finally realized it when we all went to Zack's birthday party. He started joking about always seeing Ventus alone and he was all like 'Yeah, I'm the single guy in the group!' in his cheerful way of his…" his shoulders slumped, "I felt _horrible_, Aqua! I felt like I just neglected my best friend…"

"Same goes for me," she said, "What were we _doing_, Terra?"

"Making out," was his sarcastic reply.

A silence passed the two. Sarcasm or no, it was the truth, Aqua discovered. Once she and Terra started dating, Ven was nearly forgotten. It hurt her. Ven was her best friend, and he had been so happy to find that _his_ two best friends finally admitted their feelings together.

"Well, we've got to make it up to him," she got up, a firm thought in her head, "Ventus is the one who got us together, Terra, we've got to return the favor!"

Terra's solemn face appeared with a broad smile. He jumped up, energetic again.

"Exactly my point!" he said, "Look over here!"

He went back to the board, a curious Aqua in tow.

"Luckily, we won't have to start with scratch," he yanked on one of the photos and handed it to her.

Aqua raised her eyes at the person in the photo, "You serious?"

"Yeah!" Terra smiled again, "I've seen her always in some corner whenever we hang out, like Ven but not as loud."

Aqua laughed, "I can't believe we're doing this!"

"Trust me, Babe, this can't be any harder than exams."

Terra laughed, wrapping his arms around his blue-haired gal. She, on her part, smiled down at the photo in her hand, contemplating on her guy's choice. Aqua began nodding, beginning to see the big picture…and liking it.

"Namine, huh?"


End file.
